staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Lipca 2019
TVP 1 HD 05:15 Natura w Jedynce - Nasz dziwaczny świat odc. 9 (Weird Wonders of the World s. 02, ep. 1); esej dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 06:15 Wieczna miłość s.II - odc. 208 (seria 2. odc. 94) (Wieczna miłość) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 07:05 Elif s.III - odc. 518 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny 08:40 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 105 Opactwo Cystersów w Krzeszowie - (N); magazyn 09:10 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 19/21 - Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego - (N); serial TVP 10:15 Komisarz Alex s.IX - odc. 110 (seria IX odc. 6) - Doping - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 11:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.X - odc. 127 (seria X odc. 6) - Dzień papieski - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Agrobiznes 12:30 Agropogoda; magazyn 12:35 Magazyn Rolniczy 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Nasz dziwaczny świat odc. 10 (Weird Wonders of the World, s. 02 ep. 2); esej dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 14:00 Elif s.III - odc. 519 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn 15:35 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /119/; magazyn 16:05 Wieczna miłość s.II - odc. 209 (seria 2. odc. 95) (Wieczna miłość) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3929; teleturniej muzyczny 18:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - 3/108; teleturniej 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 4/108; teleturniej 19:25 Sport - (N) 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 20:05 Pogoda - (N) 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn 20:35 Echo serca - odc. 3 - (N) (AD); serial TVP 21:30 Zniewolona - odc. 1 (Krepostnaya) 49'; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 22:35 Zatrzymane chwile (Danielle Steel's Remembrance) - (N); dramat kraj prod.USA (1996) 00:15 Horror na szosie (Wrecker); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2015) 01:45 El Principe - dzielnica zła - odc. 48 (El Principe, ep. 48) - (N); serial kraj prod.Hiszpania (2014) 02:45 El Principe - dzielnica zła - odc. 49 (El Principe, ep. 49) - (N); serial kraj prod.Hiszpania (2014) 03:40 Ocaleni; reality show 04:40 Notacje - Henryk Troszczyński. Widziałem Ich wszystkich; cykl dokumentalny 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:20 Koło fortuny - odc 433 ed. 6; teleturniej 05:55 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 25 Decydujący dzień (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Schicksalsschlag); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 06:50 Okupacja 1968. Ostatnia misja Generała Jermakowa; film dokumentalny 07:20 Familiada s.I - odc. 2215; teleturniej 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda 11:10 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (410) 11:25 Rodzinka.pl s.X - odc. 208 "Rollercoaster" sezon 10 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2052 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc 434 ed. 6; teleturniej 13:15 Marzę o Tobie - odc. 14 (Melekerin Aski) kraj prod.Turcja (2018) 14:05 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 14:30 Operacja Zdrowie! - /6/ Choroby kręgosłupa; magazyn medyczny 15:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 129 Rodzinna burza, część 1 (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Familienfieber, Teil 1); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 16:00 Koło fortuny - odc 435 ed. 6; teleturniej 16:35 Familiada s.I - odc. 2216; teleturniej 17:10 Więzień miłości - odc 93 (Adini Sen Koy) kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 707 Jesteś lekiem na całe zło - (N); serial TVP 19:35 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 108 "Zazdrość" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Kino relaks - Dusigrosz (Radin!) 86'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Francja (2016) 21:50 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (1) Katowice - Śląskie; koncert 23:00 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (2) Katowice - Śląskie; koncert 00:50 Lwie serce (Lionheart) 100'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1990) 02:45 Wymarzony kawaler (Making Mr. Right) 82'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008) 04:20 Kontakt - odc. 4/8 (Contact); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2016) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 52 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 52) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:05 Sprawa dla reportera 10:00 Polska z Miodkiem - (100) Siewierz, Myszków, Zawiercie; felieton 10:10 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda - 05.07 - 1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 10:45 Słodka kuchnia pszczółek - Sernik; magazyn kulinarny 10:55 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 2018 - Tango na Kazimierzu 11:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 246 - Polędwica z fetą i karczochami z dressingiem z płatków róż; magazyn kulinarny 11:20 Czarna Perła - Odc 19/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 12:10 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży 12:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 13:00 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:50 Agropogoda; magazyn 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 52 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 52) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 16:25 Pogoda - 05.07 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Świat wyścigów konnych; reportaż 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Słodka kuchnia pszczółek - Sernik; magazyn kulinarny 20:15 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 246 - Polędwica z fetą i karczochami z dressingiem z płatków róż; magazyn kulinarny 20:30 Moja Praca; magazyn 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:30 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 21:50 Sport w weekend; magazyn sportowy 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 05.07 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:00 Kronika 30 Wyścigu Kolarskiego "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków 23:20 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 24:00 Czarna Perła - Odc 19/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 00:50 Jestem skrzatologiem; reportaż 01:10 Świat wyścigów konnych; reportaż 01:40 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 53 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 53) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 02:35 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 02:50 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 03:05 Czwartkowe tajemnice; reportaż 03:15 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 04:50 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 05:15 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - reportaż 5; reportaż 05:30 Słodka kuchnia pszczółek - Sernik; magazyn kulinarny 05:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 246 - Polędwica z fetą i karczochami z dressingiem z płatków róż; magazyn kulinarny TVP 3 Katowice 06:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 52 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 52) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 07:00 Świat wyścigów konnych; reportaż 07:26 Kartki z kalendarza - 1.07.2019; magazyn 07:30 Aktualności Flesz 07:36 W pogoni za wiosną; film dokumentalny 08:30 Aktualności Flesz 09:05 Sprawa dla reportera 10:00 Polska z Miodkiem - (100) Siewierz, Myszków, Zawiercie; felieton 10:10 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda - 05.07 - 1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 10:45 Słodka kuchnia pszczółek - Sernik; magazyn kulinarny 10:55 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 2018 - Tango na Kazimierzu 11:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 246 - Polędwica z fetą i karczochami z dressingiem z płatków róż; magazyn kulinarny 11:20 Czarna Perła - Odc 19/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 12:10 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży 12:30 Aktualności Flesz 12:37 POGODA 12:40 Godki fest ucieszne - Myszy; felieton 12:51 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Biskupin; reportaż 13:00 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:50 Agropogoda; magazyn 14:30 Aktualności Flesz 14:36 POGODA 14:40 Niepokonani; reportaż 14:51 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Nysa; reportaż 15:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 52 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 52) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 16:25 Pogoda - 05.07 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Świat wyścigów konnych; reportaż 17:31 POGODA 17:34 Aktualności Flesz 17:36 Podróże na weekend - Podróże na weekend Szczawnica; magazyn turystyczny 17:52 Po drugiej stronie ulicy; cykl reportaży 18:05 Zaproszenie - Wokół krakowskich skałek 18:30 Aktualności 18:52 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe 19:06 Magazyn Meteo 19:10 To już piątek; magazyn 19:58 POGODA 20:00 Słodka kuchnia pszczółek - Sernik; magazyn kulinarny 20:15 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 246 - Polędwica z fetą i karczochami z dressingiem z płatków róż; magazyn kulinarny 20:30 Moja Praca; magazyn 21:01 Aktualności Wieczorne 21:17 Wieczorny magazyn sportowy TVP Katowice 21:28 POGODA 21:30 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 21:50 Sport w weekend; magazyn sportowy 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 05.07 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:00 Kronika 30 Wyścigu Kolarskiego "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków 23:20 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 24:00 Czarna Perła - Odc 19/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 00:50 Jestem skrzatologiem; reportaż 01:10 Świat wyścigów konnych; reportaż 01:40 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 53 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 53) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 02:35 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 02:50 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 03:05 Czwartkowe tajemnice; reportaż 03:15 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 04:50 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 05:15 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - reportaż 5; reportaż 05:30 Słodka kuchnia pszczółek - Sernik; magazyn kulinarny 05:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 246 - Polędwica z fetą i karczochami z dressingiem z płatków róż; magazyn kulinarny Polsat HD 4:55 Disco Gramy - program muzyczny 5:40 Telezakupy TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy 6:00 Nowy dzień - program informacyjny 8:45 SuperPies (14) - magazyn poradnikowy 9:15 Malanowski i partnerzy (5) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (22) - serial paradokumentalny 10:45 Dlaczego ja? (655) - serial paradokumentalny 11:45 Gliniarze (216) - serial paradokumentalny 12:40 Trudne sprawy (537) - serial paradokumentalny 13:40 Sekrety rodziny (78) - serial paradokumentalny 14:40 Dlaczego ja? (408) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Gliniarze (255) - serial paradokumentalny 17:40 Sekrety rodziny (79) - serial paradokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (492) - serial komediowy 20:05 Galimatias, czyli kogel-mogel 2 - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1989 22:10 Kongo - film przygodowy, USA 1995 2:30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 5:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:40 Mango - telezakupy 6:55 Szkoła (431) - serial paradokumentalny 7:50 Doradca smaku: Pilaw z kurczaka (28) - magazyn kulinarny 8:00 19+ (331) - serial paradokumentalny 8:30 19+ (332) - serial paradokumentalny 9:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Chełm, restauracja Relax (5) - program rozrywkowy 10:00 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Sąsiadka (1123) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Na skwerku (1124) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:30 SOS. Ekipy w akcji (23/60) - serial paradokumentalny 12:30 Ukryta prawda (688) - serial paradokumentalny 13:30 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Dziwna śmierć (1125) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Scenariusz zbrodni (1126) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Sanok, restauracja Stary Kredens (15-ost.) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Szkoła (432) - serial paradokumentalny 17:00 SOS. Ekipy w akcji (24) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Ukryta prawda (689) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:45 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Siódmy syn - film fantasy, Kanada/Wielka Brytania/USA/Chiny 2014 22:10 Amerykański gangster - film sensacyjny, USA 2007 1:25 Kuba Wojewódzki (12) - talk-show 2:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:50 NOC Magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV 4 HD 6:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (21) - serial przygodowy 7:05 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata (44) - serial animowany 7:35 Dragon Ball Super (66) - serial anime 8:00 Nasz nowy dom (61) - reality show 9:00 Septagon (10) - serial kryminalny 10:00 Anatomia głupoty (9) - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Anatomia głupoty (10) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Sekrety sąsiadów (50) - serial obyczajowy 11:30 Sekrety sąsiadów (51) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 9. miesiąc (12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:00 Detektywi w akcji (70) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:00 Policjantki i Policjanci (518) - serial obyczajowy 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (10) - serial kryminalny 17:00 Joker (37) - teleturniej 18:00 Septagon (11) - serial kryminalny 19:00 Policjantki i Policjanci (519) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Gwiazdy Kabaretu (17) - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny (277) - serial kryminalny 22:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny (278) - serial kryminalny 23:00 W czym mamy problem - komedia kryminalna, USA 1994 1:00 Zagadkowe zgony (10) - serial dokumentalny 1:35 Zagadkowe zgony (11) - serial dokumentalny 2:00 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 2:20 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 2:40 Disco Polo Life - program muzyczny 3:40 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 4:40 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 5:45 Telezakupy TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy TVN 7 HD 5:10 Szkoła (17) - serial paradokumentalny 6:10 Ukryta prawda (622) - serial paradokumentalny 7:10 Sąd rodzinny (108) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8:10 Szpital (306) - serial paradokumentalny 9:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (145) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:10 Mango - telezakupy 11:50 19+ (156/165) - serial paradokumentalny 12:20 Kryminalni 2: Tajemnica Julii Małeckiej (10/13) - serial kryminalny 13:25 Ukryta prawda (370) - serial paradokumentalny 14:25 Sąd rodzinny (109) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (146) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:20 Szpital (307) - serial paradokumentalny 17:20 Milionerzy (18/113) - teleturniej 17:55 Kryminalni 2: Egzekucja (11/13) - serial kryminalny 19:00 Żony Hollywood 3 (5/12) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Stowarzyszenie Wędrujących Dżinsów - komedia, USA 2005 22:30 Mumia: Grobowiec Cesarza Smoka - film przygodowy, Niemcy/USA 2008 0:50 Zagubieni (15/25) - serial przygodowy 1:45 Druga strona medalu 3: Maja Włoszczowska (2/8) - talk-show 2:15 Druga strona medalu 3: Krzysztof Krauze (3/8) - talk-show 2:45 NOC Magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:55 Druga strona medalu 3: Karol Bielecki (4/8) - talk-show 5:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Leśniczówka - odc. 45 - (N) 06:30 Leśniczówka - odc. 46 - (N) 06:55 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /119/; magazyn 07:25 Domisie - O zachowaniu przy stole; program dla dzieci 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Polonia 24 11:25 Halo Polonia; magazyn 12:10 W rytmie disco - /2/ Wojciech Gąsowski; magazyn muzyczny 12:25 Wiadomości 12:40 Historia jednego obrazu - /20/ Zawieszenie dzwonu Zygmunta - Jan Matejko; felieton 12:50 Powroty - /1/; magazyn 13:10 Na sygnale - odc. 215 "Ani słowa" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:45 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 14:40 Świętokrzyski Koncert Pamięci. Panny Sprawiedliwe i Panny Wyklęte. 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Baron24 - odc. 5 - Protest - (N); serial komediowy TVP 16:30 Baw się słowami - Rogale świętomarcińskie s. III; magazyn 16:40 Baw się słowami - Ś jak świętomarciński s. III; magazyn 16:55 Domisie - O zachowaniu przy stole; program dla dzieci 17:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /21/ Pejzaż ze Starego Sącza Dom z Werandą Jan Cybis; felieton 17:30 Teleexpress - (N) 17:55 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (1) - Lekarz cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 18:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 27 - (N); telenowela TVP 19:25 Polacy na ratunek Żydom - odc. 10 Rodzina Tkaczyków; magazyn historyczny 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Biwak, odc. 7; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Ratownicy - odc. 4/13 - (N); serial TVP 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Halo Polonia; magazyn 22:45 Powroty - /1/; magazyn 23:00 Spis treści - Adam Mauersberger; felieton 23:10 Focus on Poland - (130) 23:30 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 00:15 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 102 Bieszczady Cisna 00:30 Baron24 - odc. 5 - Protest - (N); serial komediowy TVP 01:00 Polacy na ratunek Żydom - odc. 10 Rodzina Tkaczyków; magazyn historyczny 01:20 Domisie - O zachowaniu przy stole; program dla dzieci 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Biwak, odc. 7; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Ratownicy - odc. 4/13 - (N); serial TVP 03:20 Polska z Miodkiem - (17) Rzepty i Midery; felieton 03:30 Na sygnale - odc. 215 "Ani słowa" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 03:55 Historia jednego obrazu - /21/ Pejzaż ze Starego Sącza Dom z Werandą Jan Cybis; felieton 04:05 Polonia 24 04:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn 04:50 Spis treści - Ferdynand Ossendowski; felieton 05:00 Sierocki na sobotę - odc. 20; program rozrywkowy 05:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /67/ - "Tin Pan Alley" - Halina Frąckowiak 05:55 Focus on Poland - (130) TVP ABC 04:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 23 Spacer po dnie morza - (N) (AD); magazyn 04:55 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 68 Figlarny wiatr 05:15 Domisie - Biwak - (JM); program dla dzieci 05:45 Rodzina Treflików - Fortepian, odc. 36; serial animowany 06:00 Tata Lew - Radiostacja odc. 26 (Funkkontakt); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2002) 06:15 Bolek i Lolek wśród górników - odc. 1 - Zielona hałda; serial animowany 06:25 Reksio - Reksio i bocian, odc. 53; serial animowany 06:35 Miś Uszatek - Dziwne okulary, odc. 62; serial animowany 06:50 My Little Pony, seria IV - Wiara czyni cuda, odc. 21 (Leap of Faith); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2014) 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Nie tak szybko!, odc. 64 (Need for Less Speed); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 07:45 Marta mówi! - Marta wymyśla historyjkę, odc. 12 (Martha the hero maker); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 08:10 Stacyjkowo - Chwiejaczek, odc. 91 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 08:25 Pszczółka Maja - Dino zdobywa przyjaciół, odc. 23 (No Friends For Dino); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013) 08:40 Super Wings - Uciekająca tęcza, odc. 37 (Flying Colors) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Uśmiech proszę, odc. 34 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 09:00 Sąsiedzi - Skalniak, odc. 84 (Reckery); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018) 09:15 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 14 - Zatopiona fregata; serial animowany 09:30 Domisie - Rycerskie Domisie - (JM); program dla dzieci 10:00 Mała Marinette - Wojna, odc. 15 (War of the Woods); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017) 10:15 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 68 Figlarny wiatr 10:35 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... żonkila, odc. 22 (The Day Henry Met... a Daffodil); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 10:40 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... górę, odc. 23 (The Day Henry Met... the Mountain); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 10:50 Nasze zwierzaki - Kotka syjamska, odc. 53 (Olives the Siamese Cat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:10 Wissper - Strażnik Monty, odc. 25 (Meerkat Patrol); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 11:15 Wissper - O nie, misiu!, odc. 26 (Oh No Polar Bear!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 11:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Tajemnica Toli, odc. 15; serial animowany 11:35 Reksio - Reksio magik, odc. 14; serial animowany 11:45 Miś Uszatek - Kołysanka, odc. 18; serial animowany 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Dobrzy, źli i grzybiaki, odc. 65 (The Good, The Bad and The Mushas); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 12:25 Marta mówi! - Wszystko na głowie Marty, odc. 13 (Martha in Charge); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Złote koła, odc. 79 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:05 Pszczółka Maja - Piosenka nie dla Sędziego, odc. 102 (NO HARMONY FOR BEESWAX); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017) 13:20 Super Wings - Kot w pudełku, odc. 90 (Cat In The Box) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Moje drzewo genealogiczne, odc. 48 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 13:45 Sąsiedzi - Suche drzewo, odc. 66 (Suchy Strom) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012) 14:00 Księga Ksiąg - Ostatnia Wieczerza (The Last Supper); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 14:30 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Pożegnalne przyjęcie Madam Gazeli, odc. 26 (Madame Gazelle's leaving party, ep. 26); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:40 Tabaluga - Miły gość, odc. 14 (Mister Nice Guy); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 15:10 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 118 Boimy się burzy 15:30 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Mruczek ma talent, odc. 28 (Gobble's Gift); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 15:45 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Zabawy z gniotkiem, odc. 30 (Babysitting Squoosh); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 15:55 Owce w sieci - Papla (Papla); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2011) 16:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 24 Przygoda w lesie deszczowym - (N) (AD); magazyn 16:15 Inspektor Gadżet - Gadżet Bum Bum, odc. 13 (Gadget’s Da Bomb); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 16:30 A Scooby Doo Show - Uwaga Jaguaro!, odc. 32 (Jeepers! It's A Jaguaro!); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1977) 17:00 Gwiezdne Wojny (Lego) - Opowieści droidów, odc. 4 (Droid Tales, eps. 4: Flight of the Falcon); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Króliczki, odc. 10 (RABBITS); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 Wissper - Arktyczny Lisek, odc. 27 (Arctic Foxed); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 17:55 Wissper - Piękny koń, odc. 28 (Handsome Horse); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 18:05 My Little Pony, seria IV - Inspiracja Manifestacja, odc. 23 (Inspiration Manifestation); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2014) 18:30 Tree Fu Tom - Racquette na ratunek, odc. 66 (Racquette Risks a Rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Rozbitkowie, odc. 14 (Flea Island); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Hektor wraca do szkoły, odc. 52 (Training Time, Harrison); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Łakomczuch, odc. 77 (The Big Eat); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Uciekający dinozaur, odc. 66 (Magno Dino) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 19:55 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Niespodzianka!, odc. 63 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 20:10 Sąsiedzi - Pszczoły, odc. 75 (Bees); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018) 20:20 Inspektor Gadżet - Trening rekrutów, odc. 14 (Gadget Managment); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 20:40 Głębia - Wyspiarski Skarb, odc. 15 (Treasure of the Islanders); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Australia (2015) 21:05 Supa Strikas - Nogi z ołowiu, odc. 14 (Led Steppin`); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008) 21:30 Wierszyki domowe - Prysznic, odc. 3; serial animowany 21:35 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Daltonowie Indianami, odc. 14 (The Daltons Go Native); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 22:05 Karino - odc. 1/13 Narodziny - (N) 25'; serial TVP 22:35 Karino - odc. 2/13 Przybrana matka - (N); serial TVP 23:10 Jak to działa - odc. 170 Jak naprawić człowieka - (JM); magazyn 23:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:55 Klan - odc. 3250 - (N); telenowela TVP 06:25 Leśniczówka - odc. 20 - (N) 06:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 118 "Walentynki" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 07:30 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 119 "Komunia" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 08:05 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 116 (seria IX, odc. 12) - Grzechy miłości - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 09:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.VI - odc. 82 (seria VI, odc. 13) - Zaginiony - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 83 (seria VII, odc. 1) - Zastępstwo - (N) 43'; serial kryminalny TVP 10:55 Złote serce - odc. 67 (Coracao d'Ouro, ep. 67) - (N); serial kraj prod.Portugalia (2015) 11:40 Wywiady - Alternatywy 4 - Bohaterowie; felieton 11:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIII - odc. 168 (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 8) - Reportaż z domu - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 12:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 15 12:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1429 - (N); serial TVP 13:55 Ranczo s.X - odc. 120 (seria X, odc. 3) - Próba ognia - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 14:55 Ranczo s.X - odc. 121 (seria X, odc. 4) - Geny nie kłamią - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 15:50 Ranczo s.X - odc. 122 (seria X, odc. 5) - Wszystko jest teatrem - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 16:40 Przepis dnia - (12) 16:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (83) Życie codzienne Indian - (N); cykl reportaży 17:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (84) Męska rzecz - (N); cykl reportaży 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIII - odc. 166 (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 6) - Pogubieni - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 117 (seria IX, odc. 13) - Złoty róg - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 120 "Dorastanie" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 121"Wakacje w Grudziądzu" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W Wiśle na talerzu - (N); magazyn kulinarny 21:35 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 11/18 - Hasło - (N); serial TVP 22:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 12/18 - Zdrada - (N); serial TVP 00:05 Miasto 44 - (N) 121'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2014) 02:20 Niebezpieczne lekcje (DANGEROUS LESSONS) 82'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2015) 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 5 lipca; felieton 06:55 Dziennik telewizyjny - 5.07.1989 07:40 Popielec - odc. 3 - Dziczyzna - (N); serial TVP 08:50 To je Borowicz. Podróże ze smakiem. - odc (1); magazyn kulinarny 09:20 Historia Polski - Polska i świat z historią w tle - Katastrofa Gibraltarska 1943 - Ostatni świadkowie cz. 1 - (N); cykl reportaży 09:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Katastrofa Gibraltarska 1943 - Ostatni świadkowie cz. 2 - (N); cykl reportaży 10:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Bunt ziemi obiecanej; cykl reportaży 10:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Broń chemiczna - (N); cykl dokumentalny 11:10 Era kosmiczna: historia NASA - Start z Ziemi. Odc. 1/4 (The Space Age: NASA's Story); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 12:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1993 - Wydanie 22; cykl dokumentalny 12:25 Czas honoru - odc. 66 "WEZWANIE" - (N) (AD); serial TVP 13:25 Dawne światy - odc. 1/8 Egipt, kolebka cywilizacji (Egypt, mother od the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 14:25 Bizancjum: opowieść o trzech miastach - odc. 2/3 (Byzantium: A Tale of Three Cities); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 15:30 Cicha wojna - Nadchodzą Rosjanie - odc. 2 (The Russians are coming - ep. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 16:35 Historia Polski - Niezwykłe Dwudziestolecie. Historia gospodarcza II RP - Koleje odc. 1 17:05 Niezwykłe Dwudziestolecie. Historia gospodarcza II RP - Lotnictwo odc. 2 17:40 Poszukiwacze skarbów - Szlak Santa Fe odc. 14/16 (odc. 14/16 Santa Fe Trail); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014) 18:10 Koło historii - Pejzaż z Kopcem; cykl reportaży 18:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1994 - Wydanie 22; cykl dokumentalny 18:55 Popielec - odc. 4 - Dymy - (N); serial TVP 20:00 Kaziu, Polska Ci dziękuje; film dokumentalny 20:55 Helikoptery w akcji - odc. 3/4 Afganistan (odc. 3/4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 22:00 Niecała nieprawda czyli PRL w DTV - odc. 47; magazyn 22:30 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia szalikowca na Ukrainie; reportaż 23:10 Wojna wietnamska - Bratobójstwo. Maj 1970 - marzec 1973 odc. 9/10 (The Vietnam War); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2017) 00:10 Słynne jednostki specjalne - Komandosi Rzymu odc. 9/10 (odc. 9); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 01:05 Sensacje XX wieku - Broń chemiczna - (N); cykl dokumentalny 01:40 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Operacja Weserubung - (N); cykl dokumentalny 02:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Krok po kroku 02:40 Dziennik telewizyjny - 5.07.1989 03:15 Terytorialsi - odc. 4; cykl reportaży 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:35 Powitanie - Poranek 05:39 Serwis Info Poranek 05:57 Agropogoda - poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:05 Pogoda Info 06:08 Wstaje dzień 06:15 Serwis Info Poranek 06:20 Wstaje dzień 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:35 Pogoda Info 06:38 Wstaje dzień 06:45 Serwis Info Poranek 06:50 Wstaje dzień 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:06 Pogoda Info 07:09 Wstaje dzień 07:15 Serwis Info Poranek 07:20 Wstaje dzień 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:33 Wstaje dzień 07:50 Agrobiznes - poranek 07:55 Agropogoda 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:10 Minęła 8 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:11 Minęła 9; program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:03 Minęła 9 - podsumowanie; program publicystyczny 10:24 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:51 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:49 Pogoda Info 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - (N) 15:29 Info Dzień 16:19 Pogoda Info 16:25 Info Dzień 16:52 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N) 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:20 Panorama opinii - (N); magazyn 18:32 Serwis Info Wieczór 18:42 - Widziane z Polski; magazyn 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 20:13 Forum; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:31 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:07 Pogoda Info 00:20 Wiadomości - (N) 00:48 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 01:15 Forum; program publicystyczny 02:15 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 02:50 W tyle wizji 03:30 Ucieczka z piekła - (N); film dokumentalny 04:35 Taśmy bezpieki - Terroryści w PRL 05:04 Taśmy bezpieki - odc. 7 Gospodarka niedoboru 05:37 Agrobiznes TVP Kultura 08:00 Klasyczne poranki; teledysk 08:45 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki historii - Góra św. Anny; reportaż 09:00 Białoruski klimat odc. 3; cykl reportaży 09:25 Chciałbym się ogolić - (N); film TVP 09:50 Cesarskie cięcie - (N) 82'; komedia 11:30 Przeprowadzki - odc. 9/10 - Sejf 1 - go Pułku Szwoleżerów - (N); serial TVP 12:35 Przeprowadzki - odc. 10/10 - Szafa brygadiera Abramka - (N); serial TVP 13:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Karolina Cicha 13:50 Henryk Mikołaj Górecki - Koncert klawesynowy 14:20 Elżbieta Chojnacka - klawesynistka; film dokumentalny 15:15 Rififi po sześćdziesiątce - (N) 79'; komedia 16:45 Handlarz cudów (.) - (N) 98'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Szwecja (2009) 18:35 Wojna domowa - odc. 15/15 - Siła wyobraźni - (N); serial komediowy TVP 19:25 Kronos; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:20 Komediowe lato - Nieobliczalni (De l'autre cote du periph) - (N) 90'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2012) 22:05 Blok - SZTUKI WIZUALNE; serial dokumentalny TVP 23:05 Polska w akcji - Czerwony Pająk - (N) 90'; dramat 00:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 01:10 Kino nocne - Ukochany syn Ziemi (Cel mai iubit dintre pamanteni / The Earth's Most Beloved Son) 137'; dramat kraj prod.Rumunia (1993) 03:40 Amerykański epos - Wielki wybuch (The Big Bang); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2017) 04:45 Teledyski 05:35 Afisz kulturalny 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Kraj pełen skarbów (9); magazyn kulinarny 07:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W krzyżackiej kuchni - (N); magazyn kulinarny 07:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (40) 08:40 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 90 Hel - (N); magazyn 09:10 Koło fortuny - odc 386 ed. 6; teleturniej 09:45 Rolnik szuka żony seria V - odc. 4; reality show 10:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /90/ - "Ściernisko" - Golec uOrkiestra 10:55 Podróże z historią s.V - odc. 47 Skarb polskich pól - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny 11:30 Święta wojna - Cellulit (252); serial komediowy TVP 12:05 Życie to Kabaret - Pielgrzymka do miejsc śmiesznych - Kabaret Neo - Nówka 13:15 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Paranienormalni - Niebezpiecznie śmieszni; program rozrywkowy 14:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (41) 15:15 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin (1). All Inclusive - (N); program rozrywkowy 16:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin (2). Miss turnusu - (N); program rozrywkowy 17:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin (3). Na letnisko czy do wód - (N); program rozrywkowy 18:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Dawne ziarna na talerzu - (N); magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (44) - Israelitas - (N); cykl reportaży 19:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Ekwador po polsku (10); magazyn kulinarny 19:55 Święta wojna - (253) Molestowanie; serial komediowy TVP 20:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (42) 21:40 Postaw na milion - odc. 191; teleturniej 22:35 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /56/; teleturniej 23:35 Dzięki Bogu już weekend s.III - (31); program rozrywkowy 00:40 Koło fortuny - odc 385 ed. 6; teleturniej 01:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami. Ducholand (1) - (N); widowisko 02:30 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami. Ducholand reaktywacja (2) - (N); widowisko 03:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark - Neo - Nówka i goście /1/; widowisko rozrywkowe 04:35 Rozrywka Retro - Na festiwalowej scenie - Irena Santor /cz. 1/; widowisko rozrywkowe 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 13/75 - Grupa; serial komediowy TVP 06:15 Na sygnale - odc. 96 "Gra pozorów" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:45 Na sygnale - odc. 97 "Polowanie" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:15 W labiryncie - Siódmy tydzień; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:50 W labiryncie - Ciąża; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 1085; serial TVP 09:20 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 19 - (N); serial TVP 09:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 20 - (N); serial TVP 10:25 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 125 "Pasje" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 10:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 126 "Rodzinna manipulacja" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 97 (seria VIII, odc. 6) - Nowatorska terapia - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 98 (seria VIII, odc. 7) - Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 240 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 2) - Bezpieczna odległość - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 14:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 241 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 3) - Remont - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 15:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 323 Bardzo długi dyżur; serial TVP 16:25 Na sygnale - odc. 97 "Polowanie" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 99 (seria VIII, odc. 8) - Los pogorzelca - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 17:50 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 100 (seria VIII, odc. 9) - W blasku fleszy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 18:50 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 127 "Kryzys" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 19:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 242 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 4) - Filmowcy - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.III - odc. 38 (Ojciec Mateusz III odc. 8) - Sprawa świętego Mikołaja - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 101 (seria VIII, odc. 10) - Grecy i Bułgarzy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:15 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 102 (seria VIII, odc. 11) - Jedźmy, nikt nie woła - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 23:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 243 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX, odc. 5) - Narzeczona - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 23:55 U Pana Boga za piecem 95'; komedia 02:50 W labiryncie - Siódmy tydzień; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:20 W labiryncie - Ciąża; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:55 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 1085; serial TVP 04:50 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 125 "Pasje" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 05:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 06:00 Kronika 30 Wyścigu Kolarskiego "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków 06:20 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Europy U21: 1/2F (2): Hiszpania - Francja (Mistrzostwa Europy U21: 1/2F (2): Hiszpania - Francja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 08:20 Koszykówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: 1/4F (3): Serbia - Szwecja 10:00 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata U20 - 1/2F (1): Ukraina - Włochy 12:10 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata U20 - 1/2F (2): Ekwador - Korea Południowa 14:15 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata U20 - Finał: Ukraina - Korea Południowa 16:25 Opowieści o Mundialu 2018 (Opowieści o Mundialu 2018); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 17:20 Strongman - Liga Mistrzów - Turcja (Turcja); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2019) 18:25 RING TVP SPORT; magazyn 19:30 Sporty walki - Gala MMA - Rocky Warriors Cartel 22:35 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 23:15 Boks - Gala Knock Out Promotion w Łomży - walka wieczoru Kamil Szeremeta - Ruben Diaz 00:20 Boks - KnockOut Boxing Night - Zakopane - walka wieczoru: K. Włodarczyk - A. Sands 01:20 Boks - Gala Knock Out Promotion w Gliwicach - walka wieczoru: Artur Szpilka - Mariusz Wach 02:20 Boks - Knockout Boxing Night w Łomży: Fiodor Czerkaszyn - JJ McDonagh, Krzysztof "Diablo" Włodarczyk - Aleksandru Jur 03:25 Esport - (CS: GO) - ESL One Cologne: Ćwierćfinał; relacja 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVT 6:00 Ej Ty moja muzyczko - program muzyczny 7:00 Flesz - program informacyjny 7:05 Pogoda - program informacyjny 7:10 Co się dzieje w regionie - program informacyjny 7:15 Okiem kamery - magazyn 7:20 Raport - program informacyjny 7:35 Sport - program informacyjny 7:40 Pogoda - program informacyjny 7:45 Budzik TVT - magazyn 8:00 Debata - program publicystyczny 8:30 Echa regionu - program informacyjny, Brenna 8:45 Lasy państwowe - program edukacyjny 9:15 Szlagieromania - propozycje - program muzyczny 10:15 Co się dzieje w regionie - program informacyjny 10:20 W rytmach Disco Polo - propozycje - program muzyczny 11:10 Flesz - program informacyjny 11:15 Pogoda - program informacyjny 11:20 Raport - program informacyjny 11:35 Sport - program informacyjny 11:40 Pogoda - program informacyjny 11:45 Echa regionu - program informacyjny, Brenna 12:00 Telesprzedaż - magazyn reklamowy 12:30 Flesz - program informacyjny 12:35 Pogoda - program informacyjny 12:40 Szlagieromania - propozycje - program muzyczny 13:40 Co się dzieje w regionie - program informacyjny 13:45 Telesprzedaż - magazyn reklamowy 17:00 Okiem kamery - magazyn 17:05 Co się dzieje w regionie - program informacyjny 17:10 Ej Ty moja muzyczko - program muzyczny 18:10 Flesz - program informacyjny 18:15 Pogoda - program informacyjny 18:20 Co się dzieje w regionie - program informacyjny 18:25 Okiem kamery - magazyn 18:30 Raport - program informacyjny 18:45 Sport - program informacyjny 18:50 Pogoda - program informacyjny 18:55 Co się dzieje w regionie - program informacyjny 19:00 Debata - program publicystyczny 19:27 Dzieje się Wodzisław - program publicystyczny 19:30 Z kamerą w służbach - magazyn 19:45 Świat, którego nie widzimy - program kulturalny 20:00 Muzyczne wędrówki Bernadety Kowalskiej -program muzyczny 21:00 Flesz - program informacyjny 21:05 Pogoda - program informacyjny 21:10 Szlagieromania - propozycje - program muzyczny 22:10 Debata - program publicystyczny 22:30 Dzieje się Wodzisław - program publicystyczny 22:35 Z kamerą w służbach - magazyn 22:50 Co się dzieje w regionie - program informacyjny 22:55 Okiem kamery - magazyn 23:00 Raport - program informacyjny 23:15 Sport - program informacyjny 23:20 Pogoda - program informacyjny 23:25 W rytmie Disco Polo - propozycje - program muzyczny 0:25 Muzyka nocą - program muzyczny 5:00 Telesprzedaż - magazyn reklamowy Nobox TV 8:00 Shoper TV 10:30 Horoskop 11:00 Zdrowotne ABC 12:00 Zdrowotne ABC plus 12:30 Zdrowotne ABC 13:30 Adam, pomóż 14:30 Horoskop 15:00 Shoper TV 18:00 Zdrowotne ABC 19:00 Dobre bo polskie 20:00 Dobre bo polskie 21:00 Dobre bo polskie plus 21:30 Horoskop 22:00 Shoper TV ČT1 HD 06:00 Drobínek 07:25 Svatební cesta do Jiljí 08:50 Motanice 10:00 O třech ospalých princeznách 11:05 Trampoty vodníka Jakoubka 12:05 Kouzelná tetička Valentýna 13:05 Brnění a rolničky 14:15 Rodinné trampoty oficiála Tříšky 15:50 RumplCimprCampr 17:20 O Janovi a podivuhodném příteli 18:55 Události za okamžik a počasí 19:00 Události 19:45 Festivalové vteřiny 2019 19:55 Branky, body, vteřiny 20:10 Lotrando a Zubejda 21:50 Všechnopárty 22:44 Výsledky losování Šťastných 10 22:45 Miroslav Donutil v Lucerně 00:20 Případy detektiva Murdocha X 01:30 Svět rekordů a kuriozit – speciál 02:30 Žiješ jenom 2x 02:55 Sváteční slovo rektora Jihočeské univerzity Tomáše Machuly 03:00 Banánové rybičky 03:40 Chalupa je hra 04:05 Zahrada je hra 04:25 Pod pokličkou 04:50 Hobby naší doby 05:15 Etiketa 05:25 Po stopách hvězd ČT2 HD 06:00 Jednou nohou v absolutnu 06:25 Zachraňte děti 07:25 Chcete mě? 07:55 Objevování pravdy II 08:40 Krásy evropského pobřeží 08:45 Cesty Cyrila a Metoděje 09:05 Bazilika 10:00 Římský Velehrad 10:30 Bohoslužba z Velehradu 12:10 Světci a svědci: Cyril a Metoděj 12:25 Postřehy odjinud 12:30 Sousedé 13:00 Na další štaci? 14:00 Peklo pod hladinou (1/6) 14:40 Nejvýznamnější operace 2. světové války (1/2) 15:40 Tak tohle je ten svět... 16:35 Postřehy odjinud 16:40 Záhady starého Egypta (6/10) 16:55 Evropské zámky a paláce 17:50 Mise Galapágy (3/3) 18:45 Jája a Pája 19:40 Postřehy odjinud 19:50 Zprávy v českém znakovém jazyce 20:00 Osamělá holubice 21:35 Muž, který pronásledoval sám sebe 23:10 Příběh služebnice II (11/13) 23:55 Ponorka (1/8) 00:55 Stíny nad jezerem: Čínská dívka (3/6) 01:55 Nedej se 02:50 Obchody se životem a smrtí – nosorožčí rohy 03:35 Krásy evropského pobřeží 03:40 Ze ZOO do ZOO 04:05 Život pod hrází 04:25 Divnopis 04:30 Když vás chrání všichni svatí... 04:55 Babylon 05:25 Náš venkov 05:50 Postřehy odjinud